


Restless Night

by carsatan



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: General, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsatan/pseuds/carsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Blaire can't sleep due to a howling storm. Super short as a warm up for other fanfictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Night

Light eyes peeked over at the clock.

2:07 A.M.

The storm had moved in nearly 12 hours faster, the snow, and the wind. Jeremy Blaire hated it all. The wind made it hard to sleep, especially with the placement of his room. It howled endlessly. Kept him up. And just irritated him to no end. 

How long had he been lying there, awake? Just staring at the ceiling, hoping that the wind would come to screeching halt. 

Minutes? Hours? Probably a few hours at least. At least, that’s what it felt like. He wasn’t sure. Time wasn’t a thing he worried about too much these days.

The man sat up, tossing the covers off of him as he got out of bed, pushing his feet into his black slippers, grabbing his cell phone to act as a light. 

He peeked down the hall. Completely silent except for the howling wind outside.

The CEO needed sleep, he was exhausted, and he had a meeting at noon. He needed a full night’s rest. 

Slippers shuffled down the empty halls. Lights all off. Employees sound asleep downstairs. A few were probably up, trying to get work done for the next deadline. Which had been upped by a few days as an extra challenge.

He didn’t need to knock, they were closer than that. But still, he silently pushed the door open, peeking inside to make sure the other was even here. 

Ah, he was sound asleep. Hopefully he can keep it that way. 

Jeremy slowly crept in, closing the door behind him, latching it locked to ensure no one would walk in on them.

The phone was shut off and set on the bedside table.

Rick always was a heavy sleeper, he himself was a light sleeper. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, removing his slippers and setting them down on the floor before he pulled the covers back, slowly climbing into bed with the other.

Rick never minded, he always offered his bed to his partner, no questions asked. 

Blaire shifted a bit, moving closer towards Trager, a small smile on his face as he lied down, adjusting the pillow a bit as he lied directly up against the other, enjoying the body heat.

He always got cold during the night, probably because he hated sleeping in socks. But Rick, Rick was always warm and toasty. Probably because he didn’t thrash around in his sleep.

Secretly, he loved moments like these. The quiet ones. The ones where they could just think about nothing, and just lie together and enjoy the presence of one another. 

This was nothing short of pure perfection. Lying next to the man he loved, the man he cared for, the man that he would do anything for. Although, he wouldn’t exactly admit any of that. 

“Night Rick,” he whispered softly, light eyes closing as he relaxed, falling asleep almost immediately.


End file.
